1988
1988 (MCMLXXXVIII) was a leap year that started on a Friday, in accordance with the Gregorian calendar. It is the 1988th year of the Common Era, or A.D.; the 988th year of the 2nd millennium; the 88th year of the 20th century; and the 9th year of the 1980s decade. In the 20th century, the year 1988 has the most Roman numeral digits (11). Events January * January 1 ** The Soviet Union begins its program of economic restructuring (perestroika) with legislation initiated by Premier Mikhail Gorbachev (though Gorbachev had begun minor restructuring in 1985). ** The Evangelical Lutheran Church in America is established, creating the largest Lutheran denomination in the United States. * January 13 – Taiwan President Chiang Ching-kuo dies in Taipei; Vice-President Lee Teng-hui becomes president. * January 15 – In Jerusalem, Israeli police and Palestinian protestors clash at the Dome of the Rock; several police and at least 70 Palestinians are injured. * January 25 – U.S. Vice President George H.W. Bush and CBS News anchor Dan Rather clash over Bush's role in the Iran-Contra scandal, during a contentious television interview. * January 29 – The Midwest Classic Conference, a U.S. college athletic conference, is formed. February * February 3 – The Democratic-controlled United States House of Representatives rejects President Ronald Reagan's request for $36.25 million to support the Nicaraguan Contras. * February 12 – Anthony M. Kennedy is appointed to the Supreme Court of the United States. * February 13–February 28 – The 1988 Winter Olympics are held in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. * February 17 ** A bomb explodes outside of the First National Bank in Oshakati, Namibia, killing 27 and injuring 70 others. ** U.S. Lieutenant Colonel William R. Higgins, serving with a United Nations group monitoring a truce in southern Lebanon, is kidnapped (he is later killed by his captors). * February 24 – Hustler Magazine v. Falwell: The Supreme Court of the United States sides with Hustler magazine by overturning a lower court decision to award Jerry Falwell $200,000 for defamation. * February 27 – February 29 – Pogrom of Armenians in Sumgait. * February 29 – A Nazi document implicates Kurt Waldheim in World War II deportations. March * March 7 – Operation Flavius: The Special Air Service fatally shoots 3 unarmed Provisional Irish Republican Army members in Gibraltar. * March 8 ** Two U.S. Army helicopters collide in Fort Campbell, Kentucky, killing 17 servicemen. ** U.S. presidential candidate George Herbert Walker Bush defeats Robert Dole in numerous Republican primaries and caucuses on "Super Tuesday". The bipartisan primary/caucus calendar, designed by Democrats to help solidify their own nominee early, backfires when none of the 6 competing candidates are able to break out of the pack in the day's Democratic contests. Jesse Jackson, however, wins several Southern state primaries. * March 13 – Gallaudet University, a Deaf university in Washington D.C. elects Dr. I King Jordan as the first deaf president in its history. This event is a turning point in the deaf civil rights movement. * March 16 ** The Halabja poison gas attack is carried out by Iraqi government forces. ** First RepublicBank of Texas fails and enters FDIC receivership, the largest FDIC assisted bank failure in history. ** Iran-Contra Affair: Lieutenant Colonel Oliver North and Vice Admiral John Poindexter are indicted on charges of conspiracy to defraud the United States. ** Milltown Cemetery Attack: During the funeral of three Provisional IRA members in Milltown Cemetery in Belfast, Northern Ireland, Ulster Defence Association (UDA) member Michael Stone attacked the crowd with grenades and pistols, killing three and wounding over sixty. They were murdered because they were likely to be Catholics. * March 17 ** A Colombian Boeing 727 jetliner, Avianca Flight 410, crashes into the side of the mountains near the Venezuelan border, killing 143. ** Eritrean War of Independence – Battle of Afabet: The Nadew Command, an Ethiopian army corps in Eritrea, is attacked on 3 sides by military units of the Eritrean People's Liberation Front (EPLF). * March 19 – Corporals killings: In Belfast, Northern Ireland, British Army Corporals Woods and Howes were murdered after driving straight into a funeral for the victims of the Milltown Cemetery Attack just three days earlier, after they were mistakenly thought to be carrying out a similar attack to the one by Ulster Defence Association (UDA) member Michael Stone, in which he killed three Catholics attending the funeral. * March 20 – Eritrean War of Independence: Having defeated the Nadew Command, the EPLF enters the town of Afabet, victoriously concluding the Battle of Afabet. * March 24 – An Israeli court sentences Mordechai Vanunu to 18 years in prison for disclosing Israel's nuclear program to The Sunday Times. * March 25 – The Candle Demonstration in Bratislava, Slovakia is the first mass demonstration of the 1980s against the communist regime in Czechoslovakia. * March 26 – U.S. presidential candidate Jesse Jackson defeats Michael Dukakis in the Michigan Democratic caucuses, becoming the temporary front-runner for the party's nomination. Richard Gephardt withdraws his candidacy after his campaign speeches against imported automobiles fail to earn him much support in Detroit. * March 29 – African National Congress representative Dulcie September is assassinated in Paris. April .]] * April 4 – Governor Evan Mecham of Arizona is convicted in his impeachment trial and removed from office. * April 5 – Massachusetts Governor Michael Dukakis wins the Wisconsin Democratic presidential primary. * April 10 ** The comic strip FoxTrot makes its first appearance in US newspapers. ** The Ojhri Camp Disaster occurs in Islamabad and Rawalpindi. ** The Great Seto Bridge opens to traffic in Japan. * April 11 – The Last Emperor (directed by Bernardo Bertolucci) wins nine Oscars. * April 12 – Former pop singer Sonny Bono is elected mayor of Palm Springs, California. * April 14 ** In the Geneva Accords, the Soviet Union commits itself to withdrawal of its forces from Afghanistan. ** The [[USS Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58)|USS Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58)]] strikes a naval mine in the Persian Gulf, while deployed on Operation Earnest Will, during the Tanker War phase of the Iran–Iraq War. * April 16 ** Israeli commandos kill the PLO's Abu Jihad in Tunisia. ** In Forlì, Italy, the brigate rosse kill Senator Roberto Ruffilli, an advisor of Prime Minister Ciriaco de Mita. * April 18 – The United States Navy retaliates for the [[USS Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58)|USS Samuel B. Roberts (FFG-58)]] mining with Operation Praying Mantis, in a day of strikes against Iranian oil platforms and naval vessels. * April 25 – In Israel, Ivan Demjanjuk is sentenced to death for war crimes committed in World War II. He was accused by survivors of being the notorious guard at the Treblinka extermination camp known as "Ivan the Terrible". The conviction is later overturned by the Israeli Supreme Court. * April 28 – Aloha Flight 243 loses several yards of its upper fuselage while in flight, killing 1 person. * April 30 ** World Expo '88 opens in Brisbane Queensland, Australia. ** Celine Dion wins the Eurovision Song Contest for Switzerland with the song "Ne partez pas sans moi". May * May 4 – PEPCON disaster in Henderson, Nevada: A major explosion at an industrial solid-fuel rocket plant causes damage extending up to away, including Las Vegas' McCarran International Airport. * May 14 – Bus collision near Carrollton, Kentucky: A drunk driver going the wrong way on Interstate 71, hits a converted school bus carrying a church youth group from Radcliff, Kentucky. The resulting fire kills 27, making it tied for 1st in the U.S. for most fatalities involving 2 vehicles to the present day. Coincidentally, the other 2-vehicle accident involving a bus that also killed 27 occurred in Prestonburg, Kentucky on February 28, 1958. * May 15 – Soviet war in Afghanistan: After more than 8 years of fighting, the Soviet Army begins withdrawing from Afghanistan. * May 16 ** A report by U.S. Surgeon General C. Everett Koop states that the addictive properties of nicotine are similar to those of heroin and cocaine. ** California v. Greenwood: The U.S. Supreme Court rules that police officers do not need a search warrant to search through discarded garbage. * May 24 – Section 28 (outlawing promotion of homosexuality in schools) is passed as law by Parliament in the United Kingdom. * May 27 – Microsoft releases Windows 2.1 * May 31 – U.S. President Ronald Reagan addresses 600 Moscow State University students, during his visit to the Soviet Union. June * June 5 – The first National Cancer Survivors Day is held. * June 6 – Elizabeth II strips jockey Lester Piggott of his OBE, following his jailing for tax irregularities. * June 10 – Spontaneous 100,000 strong mass night-singing demonstrations in Estonia, that eventually give name to the Singing Revolution. * June 11 ** The name of the General Public License (GPL) is mentioned for the first time. ** Wembley Stadium hosts a concert featuring stars from the fields of music, comedy and film, in celebration of the 70th birthday of imprisoned ANC leader Nelson Mandela. * June 14 – A small wildfire starts in Montana just north of the boundary for Yellowstone National Park. The Storm Creek fire expands into the park, then merges with dozens of other drought-inspired fires. Eventually, over of Yellowstone – 36% of the park's area – burns before firefighters gain control in late September. * June 23 – NASA scientist James Hansen testifies to the Senate that man-made global warming had begun. * June 25 – The Netherlands defeats the Soviet Union 2–0 to win Euro 88. * June 26 – Air France Flight 296 crashes into the tops of trees beyond the runway on a demonstration flight at Habsheim, France; three passengers are killed. * June 28 – Four workers are asphyxiated at a metal-plating plant in Auburn, Indiana, in the worst confined-space industrial accident in U.S. history. (A fifth victim dies two days later). * June 29 – Morrison v. Olson: The United States Supreme Court upholds the law allowing special prosecutors to investigate suspected crimes by executive branch officials. * June 30 – Roman Catholic Archbishop Marcel Lefebvre consecrates four bishops at Écône, Switzerland for his apostolate, along with Bishop Antonio de Castro Mayer, without a papal mandate. July * July 3 ** The Fatih Sultan Mehmet Bridge in Istanbul, Turkey is completed, providing the second connection between the continents of Europe and Asia over the Bosporus. ** Iran Air Flight 655 is shot down by a missile launched from the [[USS Vincennes (CG-49)|USS Vincennes]]. * July 6 ** The Piper Alpha production platform in the North Sea is destroyed by explosions and fires, killing 165 oil workers and 2 rescue mariners. ** The first reported medical waste on beaches in the Greater New York area (including hypodermic needles and syringes possibly infected with the AIDS virus) washes ashore on Long Island. Subsequent medical waste discoveries on beaches in Coney Island and in Monmouth County, New Jersey force the closure of numerous New York–area beaches in the middle of one of the hottest summers on record in the American Northeast. * July 14 – Volkswagen closes its Westmoreland Assembly Plant after 10 years of operation (the first factory built by a non-American automaker in the U.S.). * July 20 – The Democratic National Convention in Atlanta, Georgia nominates Michael Dukakis for U.S. President and Lloyd Bentsen for Vice President. * July 31 – Thirty-two people are killed and 1,674 injured when a bridge at the Sultan Abdul Halim Ferry terminal collapses in Butterworth, Malaysia. August * August 5 ** Shooting of Allama Arif Hussain Hussaini, leader of Pakistani Shia Muslims, in Peshawar. ** The 1988 Malaysian constitutional crisis culminates in the ouster of the Lord President of Malaysia, Salleh Abas. * August 6–August 7 – Tompkins Square Park Police Riot in New York City: A riot erupts in Tompkins Square Park when police attempt to enforce a newly passed curfew for the park. Bystanders, artists, residents, homeless people and political activists are caught up in the police action that takes place during the night of August 6 and into the early morning of August 7. * August 8 – 8888 Uprising: Thousands of protesters in Burma, now known as Myanmar, are killed during anti-government demonstrations. * August 14 – Enzo Ferrari, founder of the Italian automobile manufacturer Ferrari, dies at the age of 90, after a long illness. * August 17 – Pakistani President Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq and the U.S. ambassador to Pakistan, Arnold Raphel, are killed in a plane crash near Bhawalpur. * August 18 – The Republican National Convention in New Orleans, Louisiana nominates George H.W. Bush for President and Dan Quayle for Vice President of the United States of America. * August 19 – A truce begins in the Iran–Iraq War. * August 20 – The Iran–Iraq War ends, with an estimated one million lives lost. * August 21 – Major earthquake of magnitude 6.6 hits the Nepal-India Border. Estimated 1,004 people killed and more than 16,000 injured * August 25 – A fire destroys part of Chiado quarter, in Lisbon's historical center. * August 26 – Mehran Karimi Nasseri, "The terminal man", is stuck in the De Gaulle Airport in Paris, where he will continue to reside until August 1, 2006. * August 28 – Seventy-five people are killed and 346 injured in one of the worst airshow disasters in history at Germany's Ramstein Air Base, when three jets from the Italian air demonstration team, Frecce Tricolori, collide, sending one of the aircraft crashing into the crowd of spectators. September * September 5 – With US$2 billion in federal aid, the Robert M. Bass Group agrees to buy the United States' largest thrift, American Savings and Loan Association. * September 11 – In Estonia, 300,000 demonstrate for independence. * September 12 – Hurricane Gilbert devastates Jamaica; it turns towards Mexico's Yucatán Peninsula 2 days later, causing an estimated $5 billion in damage. * September 16 – Tom Browning of the Cincinnati Reds pitches the 12th perfect game in baseball history against the Los Angeles Dodgers at Riverfront Stadium. * September 17–October 2 – The 1988 Summer Olympics are held in Seoul, South Korea. * September 22 – The Ocean Odyssey drilling rig suffers a blowout and fire in the North Sea (see also July 6). * September 24–September 26 – Large, militant protests against the 1988 World Bank and IMF meetings take place in West Berlin. * September 29 – STS-26: NASA resumes space shuttle flights, grounded after the Challenger disaster, with [[Space Shuttle Discovery|Space Shuttle Discovery]]. October * October 5 ** Thousands riot in Algiers, Algeria against the National Liberation Front government; by October 10 the army has killed and tortured about 500 people in crushing the riots. ** Chilean president Augusto Pinochet is defeated in a national plebiscite that sought to renew his mandate. ** In Omaha, Nebraska, in the only vice presidential debate of the 1988 U.S. presidential election, the Republican vice presidential nominee, Senator Dan Quayle of Indiana, insists he has as much experience in government as John F. Kennedy did when he sought the presidency in 1960. His Democratic opponent, Senator Lloyd Bentsen of Texas, replies, "Senator, I served with Jack Kennedy. I knew Jack Kennedy. Jack Kennedy was a friend of mine. Senator, you're no Jack Kennedy." * October 9 – The 1985-88 Rugby League World Cup culminates in Australia's 25–12 victory over New Zealand at Auckland's Eden Park before 47,363 spectators. * October 12 – Walsh Street police shootings: Two Victoria Police officers are gunned down, execution style, in Australia. * October 13 – In the second U.S. presidential debate, held by U.C.L.A., the Democratic party nominee, Michael Dukakis, is asked by journalist Bernard Shaw of CNN if he would support the death penalty if his wife, Kitty, were to be raped and murdered. Gov. Dukakis' reply, voicing his opposition to capital punishment in any and all circumstances, is later said to have been a major reason for the eventual failure of his campaign for the White House. * October 19 – The United Kingdom bans broadcast interviews with IRA members. The BBC gets around this stricture through the use of professional actors. * October 27 – Ronald Reagan decides to tear down the new U.S. Embassy in Moscow because of Soviet listening devices in the building structure. * October 28 – Abortion: 48 hours after announcing it was abandoning RU-486, French manufacturer Roussel Uclaf states that it will resume distribution of the drug. * October 29 – Pakistan's General Rahimuddin Khan resigns from his post as the governor of Sindh, following attempts by the President of Pakistan, Ghulam Ishaq Khan, to limit the vast powers Gen. Rahimuddin had accumulated. * October 30 ** Philip Morris buys Kraft Foods for US$13.1 billion.Accepts $13B Buyout by Philip Morris The Boston Globe. Accessed 2009-03-17. Archived 2009-05-08. ** Expo '88 in Brisbane, Australia draws to a close. November * November 1 – In the Israeli election, Likud wins 47 seats, Labour wins 49, but Likud Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir remains in office. * November 2 – The Morris worm, the first computer worm distributed via the Internet, written by Robert Tappan Morris, is launched from Massachusetts Institute of Technology in the U.S. * November 3–November 5 – Thousands of South Korean students demonstrate against former president Chun Doo Hwan. * November 3 – Sri Lankan Tamil mercenaries try to overthrow the Maldivian government. At President Maumoon Abdul Gayoom's request, the Indian military suppresses the coup attempt within 24 hours. * November 8 – United States presidential election, 1988: George H. W. Bush is elected over Michael Dukakis becoming the first sitting Vice President of the United States in 200 years to be elected as President of the United States. * November 11 – In Sacramento, California, police find a body buried in the lawn of 60-year-old boardinghouse landlady Dorothea Puente (7 bodies are eventually found and Puente is convicted of 3 murders and sentenced to life in prison). * November 13 – Mulugeta Seraw, an Ethiopian law student in Portland, Oregon is beaten to death by members of the Neo-Nazi group East Side White Pride. * November 15 ** In the Soviet Union, the unmanned Shuttle Buran is launched by an Energia rocket on its maiden orbital spaceflight (the first and last space flight for the shuttle). ** Israeli-Palestinian Conflict: An independent State of Palestine is proclaimed at the Palestinian National Council meeting in Algiers, by a vote of 253–46. ** The very first Fairtrade label, Max Havelaar, is launched by Nico Roozen, Frans van der Hoff and ecumenical development agency Solidaridad in the Netherlands. * November 16 ** The Supreme Soviet of the Estonian SSR adopts the Estonian Sovereignty Declaration in which the laws of the Estonian SSR are declared supreme over those of the USSR. ** In the first open election in more than a decade, voters in Pakistan choose populist candidate Benazir Bhutto to be Prime Minister. Elections are held as planned despite head of state Zia-ul-Haq's death earlier in August. * November 18 – War on Drugs: U.S. President Ronald Reagan signs a bill providing the death penalty for murderous drug traffickers. * November 21 ** Canadian federal election, 1988: Brian Mulroney and the Progressive Conservative Party of Canada win a second majority government. ** Ted Turner officially buys Jim Crockett Promotions, known as NWA Crockett, and turns it into World Championship Wrestling (WCW). * November 22 – In Palmdale, California, the first prototype B-2 Spirit stealth bomber is revealed. * November 23 – Former Korean president Chun Doo Hwan publicly apologizes for corruption during his presidency, announcing he will go into exile. * November 24 – The popular American cult television comedy Mystery Science Theater 3000 makes its debut on KTMA. * November 30 – Kohlberg Kravis Roberts & Co. buys RJR Nabisco for US$25.07 billion in the biggest leveraged buyout deal of all time. December * December 1 – Carlos Salinas de Gortari takes office as President of Mexico. * December 2 ** Benazir Bhutto is sworn in as Prime Minister of Pakistan, becoming the first woman to head the government of an Islam-dominated state. ** A cyclone in Bangladesh leaves 5 million homeless and thousands dead. * December 7 ** In Armenia, an earthquake (6.9 on the Richter scale) kills nearly 25,000, injures 15,000 and leaves 400,000 homeless. ** Estonian becomes the official language of Estonia. * December 8 – Famous vocalist Roy Orbison dies of a heart attack * December 9 – The last Dodge Aries and Plymouth Reliant roll off the assembly line in a Chrysler factory. * December 12 – The Clapham Junction rail crash kills 35 and injures 132. * December 16 – Perennial U.S. presidential candidate Lyndon LaRouche is convicted of mail fraud. * December 20 – The United Nations Convention Against Illicit Traffic in Narcotic Drugs and Psychotropic Substances is signed at Vienna. * December 21 – Pan Am Flight 103 is blown up over Lockerbie, Scotland, killing a total of 270 people. Those responsible are believed to be Libyans. * December 22 – Brazilian union and environmental activist Chico Mendes is assassinated. Date unknown * TAT-8, the first transatlantic telephone cable to use optical fibers, is completed. * Zebra mussels are found in the Great lakes. * The U.S. Drought of 1988 causes big crop damage in many states, impacts many portions of the United States and causes around $60 billion in damage. Multiple regions suffer in the conditions. Heat waves cause 4,800 to 17,000 excess deaths while scorching many areas of the United States during 1988. * The Russian Mafia begins to expand with the decay of the Soviet Union. Births January * January 2 – Jonny Evans, Northern Irish footballer * January 5 – Pauline (singer), French composer, songwriter and singer * January 7 ** Haley Bennett, American actress and singer ** Robert Sheehan, Irish actor * January 8 ** Michael Mancienne, English footballer ** Adrián López Álvarez, Spanish footballer * January 9 ** Alexey Vorobyov, Russian singer and actor ** Marc Crosas, Spanish footballer * January 12 – Claude Giroux, Canadian ice hockey player * January 14 ** Kacey Barnfield, English actress ** Hakeem Nicks, American football player * January 15 ** Skrillex, American musician and DJ ** Charlotte Sometimes, American singer/songwriter ** Kim Junsu, Korean vocalist (2PM) * January 16 – Nicklas Bendtner, Danish footballer * January 18 ** Ironik, British musician, DJ and rapper ** Angelique Kerber, German tennis player * January 19 – JaVale McGee, American basketball player * January 20 – Benjamin Ulrich, German international rugby union player * January 21 ** Ashton Eaton, American decathlete ** Vanessa Hessler, American-Italian model and actress * January 22 ** Greg Oden, American basketball player ** Nick Palatas, American actor * January 24 – Jade Ewen, English singer * January 25 – Tatiana Golovin, French tennis player * January 26 ** Mia Rose, Portuguese and British singer-songwriter ** Gary Hooper, English footballer * January 27 – Kerlon, Brazilian footballer * January 29 – Tatyana Chernova, Russian heptathlete February * February 3 ** Cho Kyuhyun, Korean singer (Super Junior) ** Gregory van der Wiel, Dutch international footballer * February 4 – Carly Patterson, American gymnast * February 7 ** Ai Kago, Japanese singer ** Lee Joon, South Korean idol singer MBLAQ, dancer, actor, model ** Matthew Stafford, American football player * February 9 – Lotte Friis, Danish swimmer * February 11 ** Li Chun, Chinese singer ** Alwyn Uytingco, Filipino actor * February 12 ** Mike Posner, American singer, songwriter, and producer. ** Afshan Azad, English actress ** Greta Salpeter, American singer/songwriter, pianist (The Hush Sound, Gold Motel) * February 13 – Aston Merrygold, English singer (JLS) * February 14 ** Ángel di María, Argentine footballer ** Katie Boland, Canadian actress ** Olga Alava, Ecuadorian Miss Earth 2011 winner * February 15 – Denílson Pereira Neves, Brazilian footballer * February 16 – Kim Soo-hyun, South Korean actor * February 17 – Natascha Kampusch, Austrian television hostess * February 18 ** Mark Davies, English footballer ** Maiara Walsh, Brazilian-American actress ** Changmin, Korean singer, songwriter and occasional actor * February 20 ** Rihanna, Barbadian pop singer ** Jiah Khan, British Indian * February 21 – Matthias de Zordo, German javelin thrower * February 22 ** Ximena Navarrete, Miss Universe 2010 ** Efraín Juárez, Mexican footballer ** Kévin Borlée, Belgian sprinter * February 24 – Rodrigue Beaubois, French basketball player * February 28 – Markéta Irglová, Czech songwriter March * March 1 – Trevor Cahill, American baseball player * March 2 ** Vito Mannone, Italian footballer ** Matthew Mitcham, Australian diver ** Nadine Samonte, Filipina actress and commercial model * March 3 ** Rafael Muñoz, Spanish swimmer ** Michael Morrison, English footballer * March 4 – Josh Bowman, English film and television actor * March 6 ** Elaine and Melanie Silver, American actresses ** Lee Seung-Hoon, South Korean speed skater ** Agnes Carlsson, Swedish recording artist * March 8 ** Armanti Edwards, American football player ** Johnny Ruffo, Australian singer-songwriter and dancer * March 10 – Ivan Rakitic, Croatian and Swiss footballer * March 11 ** Fábio Coentrão, Portuguese footballer ** Katsuhiko Nakajima, Japanese professional wrestler * March 12 – Elly Jackson, English singer-songwriter (La Roux) * March 14 ** Sasha Grey, American pornographic actress ** Stephen Curry, American professional basketball player * March 19 – Clayton Kershaw, American baseball player * March 21 – Lee Cattermole, English footballer * March 22 – Tania Raymonde, American actress * March 25 ** Erik Knudsen, Canadian actor ** Big Sean, American rapper * March 26 ** Alodia Gosiengfiao, Filipina cosplayer model ** Suvi Koponen, Finnish fashion model * March 27 ** Brenda Song, American actress ** Jessie J, English singer and songwriter ** Atsuto Uchida, Japanese footballer * March 28 – Lacey Turner, English actress * March 29 – Kelly Sweet, American singer April * April 1 – Brook Lopez, American basketball player * April 2 ** Jesse Plemons, American film and television actor ** Kimber James, transsexual pornographic actor and escort * April 3 – Tim Krul, Dutch footballer * April 6 ** Fabrice Muamba, English footballer ** Mike Bailey, British actor * April 7 – Edward Speleers, British actor * April 9 – Uee, South Korean idol singer and actress * April 10 – Haley Joel Osment, American actor * April 11 – Leland Irving, Canadian ice hockey player * April 12 – Jessie James, American country pop singer and songwriter * April 13 – Anderson Luís de Abreu Oliveira, Brazilian footballer * April 15 – Eliza Sophie Caird, English singer–songwriter * April 21 ** Robbie Amell, Canadian actor ** Christoph Sanders, American actor * April 25 ** Sara Paxton, American actress ** Laura Lepistö, Finnish figure skater ** James Sheppard, Canadian ice hockey player * April 27 – Semyon Varlamov, Russian ice hockey player * April 28 – Juan Mata, Spanish footballer * April 29 ** Alfred Hui, Hong Kong singer ** Jonathan Toews, Canadian hockey player ** Younha, Korean-born singer May * May 1 ** Anushka Sharma, Indian actress ** Nicholas Braun, American actor * May 5 ** Adele, English singer ** Brooke Hogan, American reality star and singer ** Skye Sweetnam, Canadian singer * May 6 – Ryan Anderson (basketball), American basketball player * May 11 ** Ace Hood, American rapper ** Brad Marchand, Canadian ice hockey player * May 12 – Marcelo Vieira, Brazilian footballer * May 17 **Nikki Reed, American actress **Jennison Myrie-Williams, English footballer * May 18 ** Ryan Cooley, Canadian actor ** Taeyang, South Korean recording artist and model * May 19 – Lily Cole, English supermodel * May 24 ** Billy Gilman, American singer ** Monica Lin Brown, awarded the Silver Star for valor * June 1 ** Nami Tamaki, Japanese singer ** Javier Hernández Balcázar, Mexican footballer * June 2 – Sergio Agüero, Argentine footballer * June 7 ** Michael Cera, Canadian actor ** Ekaterina Makarova, Russian tennis player * June 9 ** Mae Whitman, American actress ** Sokratis Papastathopoulos, Greek footballer * June 11 – Yui Aragaki, Japanese model, actress and singer * June 12 – Eren Derdiyok, Swiss footballer * June 13 – Gabe Carimi, American football player * June 14 – Kevin McHale, American actor, dancer and singer * June 15 – Cristopher Toselli, Chilean footballer * June 16 – Keshia Chanté, Canadian singer-songwriter, model and actress * June 17 – Stephanie Rice, Australian swimmer * June 20 – Shefali Chowdhury, British actress * June 21 – Alejandro Ramírez (chess player), Costa Rican chess Grandmaster * June 22 ** Omri Casspi, Israeli basketball player ** Portia Doubleday, American actress * June 23 ** Isabella Leong, Hong Kong singer, actress and model ** Chellsie Memmel, American gymnast * June 24 ** Micah Richards, English footballer ** Nichkhun Horvejkul, Thai singer * June 27 – Matthew Špiranović, Australian footballer * June 28 – Kanon Wakeshima, Japanese singer and cellist * June 29 – Éver Banega, Argentine footballer July * July 2 – Lee Chung-Yong, Korean footballer * July 7 ** Natalie Mejia, American singer and songwriter ** Claire Holt, Australian actress * July 8 – Miguel Roque Farrero, Spanish footballer * July 13 ** He Pingping, Mongolian & Guinness World Records shortest man able to walk (d. 2010) ** Steven R. McQueen, American actor ** Colton Haynes, American actor and model * July 14 – James Vaughan (footballer born 1988), English footballer * July 16 – Sergio Busquets, Spanish footballer * July 19 – Shane Dawson, American YouTube comedian and actor * July 20 ** Julianne Hough, American ballroom dancer, country music singer and actress ** Stephen Strasburg, American baseball player * July 23 – Paul Anderson, English footballer * July 25 ** Anthony Stokes, Irish footballer ** Sarah Geronimo, Filipina singer and actress * July 26, – Francia Raisa, American actress * July 31 – Krystal Meyers, American singer/songwriter/musician August * August 5 – Federica Pellegrini, Italian swimmer * August 8 – Princess Beatrice of York, British Princess and daughter of Prince Andrew, Duke of York and Sarah, Duchess of York * August 16 ** Ismaïl Aissati, Moroccan footballer ** Rumer Willis, American actress * August 17 – Erika Toda, Japanese actress * August 18 ** G-Dragon, Korean bandleader, (Big Bang) ** Jack Hobbs, English footballer * August 23 – Jeremy Lin, American basketball player * August 24 – Rupert Grint, English actor * August 25 ** Alexandra Burke, English singer ** Ray Quinn, English actor, singer, and dancer * August 26 ** Tori Black, American pornographic actress ** Evan Ross, American actor and musician * August 27 – Alexa Vega, American actress * August 30 – Ernests Gulbis, Latvian tennis player * August 31 – Tanaya Henry, American model and actress September * September 1 ** Simona de Silvestro, Swiss race car drive ** Mushfiqur Rahim, Bangladeshi cricketer * September 2 ** Ishant Sharma, Indian cricketer ** Javi Martínez, Spanish footballer * September 5 ** Nuri Şahin, Turkish footballer ** Felipe Caicedo, Ecuadorian association footballer * September 6 – Max George, British singer * September 7 ** Kevin Love, American basketball player ** Paul Iacono, American Actor * September 8 – Chantal Jones, American fashion model and actress * September 9 ** McKey Sullivan, American fashion model ** JM De Guzman, Filipino actor * September 10 ** Jordan Staal, Canadian hockey player ** Coco Rocha, Canadian fashion model ** Jared Lee Loughner, Perpetrator/gunman of the 2011 Tucson shooting * September 11 – Lee Yong-dae, male badminton player from South Korea * September 12 ** Prachi Desai, Indian film and television actress ** Amanda Jenssen, Swedish singer * September 14 – Martin Fourcade, French biathlete * September 15 ** Chelsea Kane, American actress and singer ** Nuno Roque, Portuguese actor * September 19 – Katrina Bowden, American actress * September 21 – Bilawal Bhutto Zardari, Chairman of the Pakistan Peoples Party * September 22 – Bethany Dillon, contemporary Christian music artist * September 23 – Juan Martín del Potro, Argentine tennis player * September 25 – Ragasya, Indian actress and model * September 26 ** Kiira Korpi, Finnish figure skater ** Sandhya (actress), Indian film actress * September 28 ** Esmée Denters, Dutch singer ** Bill Sweatt, American ice hockey left winger * September 29 – Kevin Durant, American basketball player October * October 1 – Cariba Heine, Australian actress and performer * October 4 ** Derrick Rose, American basketball player ** Ashley Banjo, British Choreographer, Member of Diversity * October 6 – Maki Horikita, Japanese actress * October 14 ** Max Thieriot, American actor ** Pia Toscano, American singer; American Idol contestant * October 15 – Mesut Özil, German football player * October 20 ** Risa Niigaki, Japanese singer ** Candice Swanepoel, South African supermodel * October 27 – Evan Turner, American basketball player * October 28 ** Devon Murray, Irish actor ** Edd Gould, British flash animator, Creator of Eddsworld (d. 2012) * October 31 – Sébastien Buemi, Swiss racing driver November * November 1 ** Ai Fukuhara, Japanese table tennis player ** Scott Arfield, Scottish footballer * November 3 – Angus McLaren, Australian actor * November 5 – Virat Kohli, Indian international cricketer * November 6 – Emma Stone, American actress * November 7 ** Tinie Tempah, English rapper ** Alexandr Dolgopolov, Ukrainian tennis player * November 8 – Jessica Lowndes, Canadian actress and singer * November 9 ** Nikki Blonsky, American actress and singer ** Analeigh Tipton, American figure skater and actress * November 12 – Russell Westbrook, American basketball player * November 15 – B.o.B, American rapper, singer and record producer * November 19 – Patrick Kane, American hockey player * November 20 – Rhys Wakefield, Australian actor * November 21 – Len Väljas, Canadian cross-country skier * November 22 – Jamie Campbell Bower, English actor * November 24 – Sabi, American pop singer-songwriter, dancer and actress * November 25 – Jay Spearing, English footballer * November 28 – Esha Gupta, Indian actress * November 29 – Russell Wilson, American football player December * December 1 – Zoë Kravitz, American actress * December 2 – Alfred Enoch, British actor * December 4 – Mario Maurer, Thai model and actor * December 6 – Sandra Nurmsalu, Estonian musician * December 7 – Emily Browning, Australian actress * December 12– Ashley Hinshaw, American actress and model * December 14 ** Nicolas Batum, French basketball player ** Vanessa Hudgens, American actress and singer * December 16 ** Anna Popplewell, English actress ** Mats Hummels, German footballer * December 19 – Alexis Sánchez, Chilean footballer * December 23 – Eri Kamei, Japanese singer * December 25 – Eric Gordon, American basketball player * December 27 – Hayley Williams, American singer (Paramore) * December 28 – Ched Evans, Welsh footballer * December 29 – Ágnes Szávay, Hungarian tennis player * December 30 – Leon Jackson, Scottish singer Deaths January * January 1 – Margot Bryant, British actress (b. 1897) * January 2 – Edmund Brisco Ford, British geneticist (b. 1901) * January 5 – Pete Maravich, American basketball player (b. 1947) * January 6 – L. P. Davies, English novelist (b. 1914) * January 7 – Trevor Howard, British actor (b. 1913) * January 11 – Gregory "Pappy" Boyington, American pilot, United States Marine Corps fighter ace (b. 1912) * January 12 – Hiram Bingham IV, American diplomat (b. 1903) * January 13 – Chiang Ching-kuo, Chinese politician, 3rd President of the Republic of China (b. 1910) * January 14 – Georgy Malenkov, Soviet politician, 5th Prime Minister of the Soviet Union (b. 1902) * January 15 – Seán MacBride, Irish Republican Army leader, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1904) * January 16 – Ballard Berkeley, British actor (b. 1904) * January 20 – Philippe de Rothschild, French vineyard owner (b. 1902) * January 22 – Parker Fennelly, American comedian and actor (b. 1891) * January 25 – Colleen Moore, American actress (b. 1900) * January 28 – Klaus Fuchs, German-British physicist and spy (b. 1911) February ]] * February 1 – Heather O'Rourke, American actress (b. 1975) * February 3 – Robert Duncan, American poet (b. 1919) * February 5 – Emeric Pressburger, Hungarian-British film producer (b. 1902) * February 11 – Marion Crawford, Scottish nanny of Elizabeth II (b. 1909) * February 13 ** Ron Embleton, British comics artist and illustrator (b. 1930) ** Léon Goossens. British oboist (b. 1897) * February 14 – Frederick Loewe, Austrian-American composer (b. 1901) * February 15 – Richard Feynman, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1918) * February 19 ** René Char, French poet (b. 1907) ** André Frédéric Cournand, French-American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1895) * February 25 – Kurt Mahler, German-Australian mathematician (b. 1903) March ]] * March 1 – Joe Besser, American actor and comedian (b. 1907) * March 3 – Lois Wilson, American actress (b. 1894) * March 5 – Alberto Olmedo, Argentine comedian and actor (b. 1933) * March 7 ** Divine, American actor (b. 1945) ** Edmund Berkeley, American scientist (b. 1909) ** Robert Livingston, American actor (b. 1904) * March 8 ** Werner Hartmann, German physicist (b. 1912) ** Henryk Szeryng, Polish-born violinist (b. 1918) * March 9 – Kurt Georg Kiesinger, German politician, 3rd Chancellor of Germany (b. 1904) * March 10 ** Glenn Cunningham, American Olympic athlete (b. 1909) ** Andy Gibb, British singer (b. 1958) * March 13 ** Olive Carey, American actress (b. 1896) ** John Holmes, American pornographic actor (b. 1944) * March 16 – Erich Probst, Austrian football player (b. 1927) * March 20 ** Gil Evans, American jazz pianist (b. 1912) ** Ralph Wright, Writer and American actor (b. 1908) * March 22 – Lester Rawlins, American stage and screen director (b. 1924) * March 25 – Robert Joffrey, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1930) * March 31 – Sir William McMahon, twentieth Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1908) April ]] * April 1 – Jim Jordan, American actor (b. 1896) * April 3 – Milton Caniff, American cartoonist (b. 1907) * April 6 – John Clements, British actor (b. 1910) * April 11 ** Hermann Graf, German fighter ace (b. 1912) ** Jesse L. Lasky, Jr., American screenwriter (b. 1910) * April 12 ** Harry McShane, Scottish socialist (b. 1891) ** Alan Paton, South African author (b. 1903) * April 15 – Kenneth Williams, British actor and raconteur (b. 1926) * April 17 ** Louise Nevelson, Ukrainian-American sculptor (b. 1900) ** Eva Novak, American actress (b. 1898) * April 18 – Pierre Desproges, French humorist (b. 1939) * April 21 – I. A. L. Diamond, American screenwriter (b. 1920) * April 22 – Irene Rich, American actress (b. 1891) * April 23 – Michael Ramsey, British bishop, 100th Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 1904) * April 26 ** James McCracken, American tenor (b. 1926) ** Valerie Solanas, American author (b. 1936) * April 27 – David Scarboro, British actor (b. 1968) May * May 3 – Lev Semenovich Pontryagin, Russian mathematician (b. 1908) * May 5 – George Rose, English actor (b. 1920) * May 8 – Robert A. Heinlein, American science fiction author (b. 1907) * May 10 ** Shen Congwen, Chinese writer (b. 1902) ** Ciaran Bourke, Irish musician (b. 1935) * May 11 – Kim Philby, British spy (b. 1912) * May 12 – Chet Baker, American jazz trumpeter (b. 1929) * May 14 – Willem Drees, Dutch politician, Prime Minister of the Netherlands from 1948 until 1958 (b. 1886) * May 15 ** Andrew Duggan, American actor (b. 1923) ** Greta Nissen, Norwegian-born actress (b. 1905) * May 16 – Charles Keeping, British illustrator (b. 1924) * May 18 – Daws Butler, voice actor (b. 1916) * May 21 – Sammy Davis, Sr., American dancer (b. 1900) * May 23 – Aya Kitō, Japanese Writer (b. 1962) * May 25 – Ernst Ruska, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1906) * May 27 – Florida Friebus, American actor (b. 1909) * May 30 – Ella Raines, American actress (b. 1920) * May 31 – Arthur Olliver, Australian footballer (b. 1918) June * June 8 – Eli Mintz, American actor (b. 1904) * June 10 – Louis L'Amour, American writer (b. 1908) * June 11 – Giuseppe Saragat, former President of Italy (b. 1898) * June 16 – Kim Milford, American actor and singer (b. 1951) * June 18 – Wilford Leach, American theater director (b. 1929) * June 22 – Dennis Day, Irish-American singer and radio and television personality (b. 1916) * June 25 – Hillel Slovak, Israeli-American guitarist (Red Hot Chili Peppers) (b. 1962) July * July 3 – Gabriel Dell, American actor (b. 1919) * July 4 – Adrian Adonis, American wrestler (b. 1954) * July 8 – Ray Barbuti, American athlete (b. 1905) * July 12 – Joshua Logan, American stage and film director (b. 1908) * July 17 – Bruiser Brody, American professional wrestler (b. 1946) * July 18 – Nico, singer-songwriter, fashion model, actress and Warhol socialite (b. 1938) * July 21 – Jack Clark, American television personality and game show host (b. 1921) * July 25 – Judith Barsi, American child actress (b. 1978) * July 27 – Frank Zamboni, American inventor (b. 1901) * July 31 – Trinidad Silva, American actor (b. 1950) August ]] * August 1 – Florence Eldridge, American actress (b. 1901) * August 2 – Raymond Carver, American short-story writer & poet (b. 1938) * August 5 ** Colin Higgins, American film director (b. 1941) ** Ralph Meeker, American actor (b. 1920) * August 8 ** Félix Leclerc, French-Canadian poet & singer (b. 1914) ** Alan Napier, English actor (b. 1903) * August 9 ** Giacinto Scelsi, Italian composer (b. 1905) ** Ramon Valdez, Mexican actor (b. 1923) * August 10 – Adela Rogers St. Johns, American journalist and screenwriter (b. 1893) * August 11 – Anne Ramsey, American actress (b. 1929) * August 12 – Jean-Michel Basquiat, American musician/graffiti painter (b. 1960) * August 14 ** Robert Calvert, writer, poet, and musician (b. 1944) ** Enzo Ferrari, Italian car maker (b. 1898) * August 17 ** Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Jr., American lawyer and politician (b. 1914) ** Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq, leader of Pakistan (b. 1924) * August 21 – Ray Eames, American artist, designer, and filmmaker (b. 1912) * August 24 – Leonard Frey, American actor (b. 1938) * August 27 ** William Sargant, British psychiatrist (b. 1907) ** Mario Montenegro, Filipino actor (b. 1928) * August 28 ** Hazel Dawn, American actress (b. 1891) ** Max Shulman, American comedic writer (b. 1919) September ]] * September 1 – Luis Walter Alvarez, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) * September 5 – Gert Fröbe, German actor (b. 1913) * September 6 – Harold Rosson, American cinematographer (b. 1895) * September 12 – Roger Hargreaves, English author (b. 1935) * September 16 – Dick Pym, English footballer (b. 1893) * September 18 – Mohammad-Hossein Shahriar, Iranian Azari poet (b. 1906) * September 20 – Roy Kinnear, British actor (b. 1934) * September 21 ** Glenn Robert Davis American politician (b. 1914) ** Henry Koster, German-born film director (b. 1905) * September 28 ** Charles Addams, American cartoonist (b. 1912) ** Ethel Grandin, American actress (b. 1894) * September 30 – Truong Chinh, former President of Vietnam (b. 1907) October ]] * October 1 ** Lucien Ballard, American cinematographer (b. 1908) ** Sacheverell Sitwell, English writer (b. 1897) ** Pavle Vuisić, Yugoslav actor (b. 1926) * October 2 – Alec Issigonis, Greek-British engineer (b. 1906) * October 7 – Billy Daniels, American singer (b. 1915) * October 9 – Jackie Milburn, English footballer (b. 1924) * October 11 ** Wayland Flowers, American puppeteer (b. 1939) ** Bonita Granville, American actress (b. 1923) * October 12 ** Ken Murray, American actor (b. 1903) ** Ruth Manning-Sanders, British children's author (b. 1895) * October 13 – Melvin Frank, American screenwriter and director (b. 1913) * October 15 – Kaikhosru Shapurji Sorabji, English composer and pianist (b. 1892) * October 18 – Frederick Ashton, English dancer and choreographer (b. 1904) * October 19 – Son House, American musician (b. 1902) * October 22 – Henry Armstrong, American boxer (b. 1912) * October 27 – Charles Hawtrey, English actor (b. 1914) * October 31 – John Houseman, Romanian-American actor and producer (b. 1902) November ]] * November 1 – George J. Folsey, American cinematographer (b. 1898) * November 7 – Sy Mah, Canadian marathoner (b. 1926) * November 9 – John N. Mitchell, American lawyer, 67th United States Attorney General (b. 1913) * November 11 – William Ifor Jones, Welsh conductor & organist (b. 1900) * November 12 ** Vet Boswell, American singer (b. 1911) ** Lyman Lemnitzer, American Army General (b. 1899) * November 13 – Antal Dorati, Hungarian conductor (b. 1906) * November 14 – Takeo Miki, Japanese politician, 41st Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1909) * November 15 – Mona Washbourne, British actress (b. 1903) * November 17 – Sheilah Graham, English-born gossip columnist (b. 1904) * November 19 – Christina Onassis, American shipping magnate (b. 1950) * November 21 – Carl Hubbell, American baseball player (b. 1903) * November 22 – Luis Barragán, Mexican architect (b. 1902) * November 27 – John Carradine, American actor (b. 1906) December ]] * December 2 – Tata Giacobetti, Italian singer and lyricist (Quartetto Cetra) (b. 1922) * December 4 – Osman Achmatowicz, Polish chemist (b. 1899) * December 6 ** Roy Orbison, American singer (b. 1936) ** Timothy Patrick Murphy, American actor (b. 1959) * December 10 – Richard S. Castellano, American actor (b. 1933) * December 16 – Sylvester James, American R&B singer, disco performer (b. 1948) * December 17 – Jerry Hopper, American film and television director (b. 1907) * December 20 – Max Robinson, American broadcast journalist, and ABC News World News Tonight co-anchor (b. 1939) * December 21 ** Bob Steele, American actor (b. 1907) ** Nikolaas Tinbergen, Dutch ornithologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1907) * December 22 – Francisco Alves Mendes Filho, Brazilian environmental activist (b. 1944) * December 26 ** John Loder, English actor (b. 1898) ** Glenn McCarthy, American oil tycoon and businessman (b. 1907) * December 27 ** Hal Ashby, American film director (b. 1929) ** Jess Oppenheimer, American radio and television producer (b. 1913) * December 30 – Isamu Noguchi, Japanese-American artist (b. 1904) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Leon M. Lederman, Melvin Schwartz, Jack Steinberger * Chemistry – Johann Deisenhofer, Robert Huber, Hartmut Michel * Medicine – Sir James W. Black, Gertrude B. Elion, George H. Hitchings * Literature – Naguib Mahfouz * Peace – The United Nations Peace-Keeping Forces. * The Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Maurice Allais Templeton Prize * Inamullah Khan Right Livelihood Award * International Rehabilitation Council for Torture Victims / Inge Kemp Genefke M.D. * José Lutzenberger * John F. Charlewood Turner * Sahabat Alam Malaysia / Mohamed Idris, Harrison Ngau Laing, the Penan people. References Category:1988